An electronic component may include one or more semiconductor devices in a package. The package includes internal electrical connections from the semiconductor device to a substrate or a leadframe which includes outer contacts. The outer contacts are used to mount the electronic component on a redistribution board, such as a printed circuit board. The package may include a housing which covers the semiconductor device and the internal electrical connections. The housing may include a plastic material such as an epoxy resin.